Two Very Different Things
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and twelve:  top 16; berry.st  Rachel talks to this other Quinn, about their Jesses, and they need to figure things out.


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 24th cycle. Now cycle 25!

_**It's cycle 25!**__ If you'll recall, back in cycle 10 I did my top 15 of favorite things (characters, ships, friends..) in Glee, with a ficlet for each of the numbers, and a chapter fic for number 1 (stories 190 to 210). Now this time around, in order to schedule in a friend's birthday, it's a top SIXTEEN, and the number one's six-chapter fic will be split in three blocks... (5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters) It's less confusing than it seems, I promise ;) Here we go!  
**Coming in at number eleven!**_

* * *

**"Two Very Different Things"  
Jesse/Rachel/AU!Quinn  
#11 (sequel to "The Original Outshines the Opposite Order") **

She had so many questions, her mind was swimming with them. She was still trying to make sense of the idea that anything like this could happen in real life, but it was happening, it really was. She couldn't talk about it with him just yet… she knew now it wasn't really him, and that was kind of the problem. That left her all of one option, and even that had its issues…

But one day she saw her sitting there on her own, at the outdoors tables, and she decided to go up to her… This was going to be weird for both of them… she wasn't the one she knew either. "Hi," she spoke, stopping at the table. If going up to her sounded weird to Quinn, it was even weirder for Rachel to see her standing there.

"Q… Quinn, hi," she still sounded like she remembered how uncomfortable it had made Quinn to hear a stranger call her name.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked. Rachel answered by indicating the free seat, so Quinn took it.

"Are you okay? With the… the secret," she mumbled.

"I think at some point it won't be so strange anymore… though that's even stranger, but that's actually what I wanted to talk about… part of it, at least, I… I realize how it might sound, but… Can you tell me about him?"

"Him… Jesse?" Rachel took a moment to understand.

"Your Jesse… The one who's here now… who is he really?" Rachel wasn't sure how to answer that… Quinn had no idea what the world was like where they were from… She could like… but, no, what good would it do? Quinn was helping them; she wouldn't throw it away.

"He's… a rock star," was the first word Rachel could think of. "He's the lead vocalist, and he knows how good he is, you know? He… can fool you though. He fooled me… and he fooled me about being fooled… He pretended to like me, but then he pretended he'd been pretending… So he says," she looked down for a moment. "He's got a good guy inside him, somewhere, whether he knows it or not." She looked back to Quinn.

"Okay… Why do you do that?" Quinn asked after a moment.

"Do what?" Rachel blinked.

"Whenever you look at me, it's like… like you're looking for something that's not there." Rachel sat up; she hadn't even realized it. Of course now that she knew… "There, you're doing it again," Quinn pointed out. Rachel almost had to cover her eyes to stop herself. "Rachel…"

"You don't want to know…" She didn't want to have to try telling her either.

"Maybe I do; it's bothering you." She would have guessed this side of Quinn's would not have stayed only in her world… Still how was she supposed to…

"Fine," just don't freak out?" Rachel begged. Quinn agreed, but to Rachel it still sounded like a mistake… Quinn couldn't know that though… "In my world, it's a few months from now… We just had Regionals… and you just had a baby." Quinn looked down at herself, and in doing so, she finally understood the look had been giving her… the missing thing… it was a belly.

"Oh my…" Quinn spoke, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before… "W-who's the… No, I don't want to… Was it Finn, did I… No, no, don't tell me…" she finally settled, letting out a breath. Still… "Is he… she…"

"She was beautiful, from what I saw," Rachel smiled.

"You were there?" Quinn was surprised.

"I went, later… But the others, they were all there in the waiting room… Well, except for Puck, he… oh…" Rachel nearly slapped a hand to her mouth… or her forehead. Quinn processed all this for a while, quiet. When she spoke again, she was dragging the topic back to a safer place, for her…

"He caught me looking… I was… I was trying to see what Finn was doing, in Glee Club, before I joined… and he saw me there, and… we talked, just a bit. Then we talked again… then I joined Glee Club, to keep an eye on Finn, but I… I knew Jesse had a thing for me, but I didn't say anything, pretended it didn't exist. I pretended, too… Except then I started to realize that… I couldn't pretend anymore… He had me… But I was still with Finn… but Jesse, I… Something happened, and maybe I couldn't explain it, but it was real… He has this heart like…" she sighed. "Well, they both did, but… Jesse, he and I…" She looked back to Rachel. "We fought to get to where we are, and we were just starting… I need him back."

Seeing the emotion in the blonde's face, Rachel could see so much of how she really was another Quinn, and how she was another Quinn, in love with another Jesse that Rachel had never met… Even then, she knew in some twisted way if either of them belonged with a Jesse, if was the one they knew.

"Look, like I said before, I don't really know how this all works, but I'll do what I can." She felt like she was saying the same thing all the time… to herself, to Quinn, to Jesse… It was time to change things.

Jesse came to the table shortly after Quinn had left. When he sat, Rachel handed him a sheet of paper. "What…"

"It's a list of possible reasons why we're here, and how they might be resolved. "Jesse looked the list over, both shocked and amused, faced with this bit of the Rachel he'd come to know and…

"Chinese charm, enchanted statue, shooting star… Fortune cookie?" he read.

"Like in Freaky Friday," Rachel nodded.

"Right…" Jesse looked back to the list. "We'll figure it out."

"And if we don't?" Rachel asked. There was a pause.

"We'll figure it out."

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
